spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
At The Arcade
At The Arcade is the first episode of The Adventures Of The Sponges. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patary go to the arcade. It aired on October 12, 2000 and is 6 minutes long, and the epilouge was 10 seconds long. Pilot was the previous episode. Characters SpongeBob Patary Squidward (debut) Mr. Krabs (debut) Sponato (debut) Ameo-bob (only appearance) Places Arcade (debut) Krusty Krab (in person) McSpongies (mentioned, only appearance* Transcript SpongeBob: *skipping down the street with Patary* Patary, where are we going again, was it McSpongies? Patary: *sighs* This is the 45th time you asked me... we're going to the arcade! SpongeBob: Oh yeah... *shrugs* Sorry... Bubbles transition to the arcade. Both: Oooh. The arcade. Patary: *runs into door* Ow... SpongeBob: *runs up to door* There's a sign. It says: The arcade is closed for now. It opens up at 10:15 A.M. Awww! The arcade is closed for 6 minutes. Patary: Aww. *stomach rumbles* Wow. My stomach needs food, and fast. SpongeBob: Then let's go to the Krusty Krab! Patary: *jumps up and down* Yeah! Bubbles transition to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: I want a Grilled Cheese, an Extra-Extra-Extra Mega Jumbo Super Duper Ultra Special Meal For Sponges, an Extra Greasy Patty and 120 Twisted Triple Extra Cheese Patties. Squidward: Ok. *looks over in the kitchen* Sponato, i need a Grilled Cheese, an Extra-Extra-Extra Mega Jumbo Super Duper Ultra Special Meal For Sponges, 12 Extra Greasy Patties and 120 Twisted Triple Extra Cheese Patties. Sponato: I'm on it! *makes the food in 5 seconds* I can't get the food out of the door! SpongeBob: Here, Sponato, let me try! *pulls out the food* AAAHHH! *food falls on SpongeBob* Patary: *sticks a Twisted Triple Extra Cheese Patty in his belly button* Well, that didn't work. SpongeBob: *gets up* Maybe you should try sticking it in your mouth. Patary: Ok. *gets the patty out of his belly button and puts it in his mouth* SpongeBob: Ewww! Both: *eat food* We're stuffed! Squidward: Hey! You guys didn't pay! SpongeBob: Oh yeah... how much? Squidward: I hope you have enough money... it's 437 dollars. Patary: Good thing i'm not paying. SpongeBob: *pulls out a 500 dollar bill* Here you go Squidward! Squidward: Here's your change. *gives SpongeBob three 20 dollar bills and three 1 dollar bills* Mr. Krabs: *breaks down door* Squidward! Squidward: What? Mr. Krabs: You don't give people change! They give it to you! Now put the money back in the register! SpongeBob: What?! *slaps Mr. Krabs* Mr. Krabs: Just get out! SpongeBob: *walks away with Patary* Bubbles transition to the arcade. SpongeBob: It's open! Come on, Patary! Both: Yay! *run into the arcade* Time card: Epilogue SpongeBob: *playing Spongeblocks* Oh no! I put too many spongeblocks down at once! Oh well. *looks at Ameoba-bob* What are you looking at? Ameoba-bob: *smiles* Trivia *When SpongeBob says that the arcade is closed for 6 minutes, he breaks the fourth wall because he was referring to the episode length. *Sponato is SpongeBob's ancestor. *Ameoba-bob is SpongeBob's great-great-great-60-times grandfather. *Spongeblocks is a parody of Tetris. *McSpongies is a parody of McDonalds. *This episode was originally going to be about SpongeBob and Patary destroying the arcade when they lose a game and named "The Shame Game". Errors *Ameoba-bob flickers white and green for half of a second. *Sound equipment is seen when Patary's stomach rumbles. *The "epilogue" time card is misspelled "epilouge". Category:The Adventures Of The Sponges episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts